A limited number of launcher-type arrow rests are known and used by archery enthusiasts. While in theory such arrow rests have many advantages, there is still considerable unmet demand for an arrow rest that is more easily and accurately adjusted, both vertically and horizontally.
A primary cause of the difficulty in adjusting such arrow rests is that the structure of known arrow rests tends to rely on adjustable movement against the bow itself by the bracket or fastener which is used to directly attach the apparatus to the bow. That is, the entire apparatus is incrementally moved with respect to the bow to make an adjustment. However, such a bracket is under considerable stress, in that it receives a shock each time an arrow is released. The shock is typically greater to this portion of the apparatus than to other portions of the apparatus, since the weight of the entire remainder of the apparatus is supported by this bracket. Such repeated shocks will eventually incrementally change the position of the bracket, thereby resulting in degradation of accuracy.
A further cause of the difficulty in adjusting such arrow rests is that the means for adjustment is frequently based on the degree to which a bolt or screw extends or protrudes from a surface. In an apparatus based on such a structure, to change the adjustment an additional quarter-turn of a bolt may be indicated, thereby causing a different length of the bolt to extend past a surface. However, no locking structure prevents rotation of the bolt, and impact and vibration may cause the bolt to move on its own.
Similarly, where an adjustment is made by turning a structure in a rotary manner about a bolt, it is typically the case that the bolt will either be over-tightened or will slip. Neither circumstance is desirable.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved arrow launcher apparatus having an improved adjustment structure. The adjustment structure must not depend on moving that portion of the apparatus directly attached to the bow, with respect to the bow. Similarly, the adjustment structure must not depend on the degree to which a bolt or screw extends from a surface. And further, the adjustment structure must not employ a component that is incrementally revolved about a bolt, and must result in unimpeded clearance for the fletching of the arrow as it goes by.